The One Shots of Love
by SimplyTheBest17
Summary: So this used to be just one-one-shot, but I've decided to try to write one each weekend and post it on here. So enjoy! (All of them are going to the main ships of the show and friendship stuff.)
1. Twelve O' Clock At Night

**This is my first writing I hope you enjoy! Feed back would be greatly** **appreciated!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Marinette looked on to her moon lit city from her perched spot on her balcony. She was restless, she could not stop thinking about her combatting emotions.

"Tikki," the frail girl said in a shaky voice.

"Yes Mari?" Replied worried clearly caught into her voice, she slowly floated over and sat on the railing.

"I-i… Have past Chats and Ladybugs you know… fell in love?" She gulped at the last part. Tikki sighed, _it was bound to happen… she fell for him._

"Yes a lot of them have most actually, and they raise families too," The small pink being looked at her friend. She could tell she was making life altering choices. Finally after some silence Tikki spoke, "You fell for him didn't you?" The teenage girl closed her eyes and breathed in.

"Y-yes Tikki I think I have… THAT STUPID CAT MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Mari knew she overreacting with the yelling, but she was so flustered. "Tikki why do I love him?" She asked with a skeptical look.

"Well when do you think you realized you liked him?" Tikki slightly smiled and gave her an encouraging look.

"Heh…" she chuckled at the memory.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _You need to stop doing this!" She was infuriated with him, he took all of the hits and this time he could have gotten seriously hurt, he got lucky._

 _"_ _Milady I'm fine, besides I need to protect you, I need you!" He protected her all right from everything physically and emotionally._

 _"_ _Well I need you! You are my partner and my best friend_ ** _I can't loose you_** _!" She was starting to cry now. Chat slowly pulled her into a hug and slowly pet her hair._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Milady, but I care too much to let you go," he then does the same and slightly sobs._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Oh yeah that would make sense you were super flustered after that… so are you going to tell him?" Tikki looked at her Marinette she was so nice and pure hearted she deserved so much more than she takes credit for. She owns it to herself to tell him.

"I-i think I will, how about an emergency patrol it's only twelve…" Marinette sighed and Tikki smiled.

"You can do this Marinette!" The girl took a deep breathe a smiled.

"Tikki Spots On!"

.

.

.

.

Adrien was woken at twelve o'clock by Plagg. The day before was particularly difficult crammed with the following: two photo shoots, school work, fencing, and Chinese. It was crappy.

" _Your lady is calling_ ," Plagg said in a hushed whisper. Adrien's eyes widen at the sudden development.

"I-it must be important for her to be calling at this hour… Plagg Claws Out!" He transformed and snuck out of the large house and went to the Eiffel Tower.

When he had arrived he sensed something was wrong (it was a cat thing).

She slowly turned and her eyes widen at the sure sight of him. _Nope I can't do this Tikki…_ She was having second thoughts about confessing to him, but then he spoke.

"Hello Milady are you ok you're never up this late," Chat looked at her with concern. She looked up at his bright green eyes and sat down dangling her legs off the side of the tower. She beckoned him to sit next to her.

He cautiously took the seat she offered, "I-i've b-been thinking…" She started after many moments of silence. She looked him straight in the eye.

"I-i… ugh heh this is harder than I thought," She took a deep breath and started over, "Chat whatever-your-middle-name- is Noir I-i l-love you…"

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Chat stared at his Ladybug with wide eyes. _Say something you idiot you're scaring her!_ He was she was on the brink of tears, but he was so over joyed all he could was stare.

"M-m-milady are you sure?" Ladybug frowned and closed her eyes.

"Wow! I confess to you and that's all you got and here I thought you'd kiss me!" She blushed and slapped her hand over her mouth.

Chat as well was now blushing from head to toe. "Would you like me to kiss you Milady?" She looked up smiled and nodded. He cupped her cheek and pulled her into the kiss. Her lips were so soft and warm he never wanted to let go. She brought her hands up to his neck and deepened the kiss. Chat wrapped his arms around her waist.

They finally broke apart, both panting and smiled as they pressed their foreheads against each others. "I love you…" They both said at the same exact time. Ladybug unwrapped herself and stood holding out her hand for Chat.

"I guess this means a reveal?" He said questionably with a smirk planted on his face.

"I have a better idea," Ladybug said with an identical look on her face as her partner had. "Do you have Ladybug clothing?"

.

.

.

.

Adrien stepped out of his limo not in his usual attire, but a Ladybug hoodie. His excuse all day was going to be 'just showing my appreciation!' But in reality his lady was wearing a Chat Noir hoodie all day and they had to find each other. If they didn't they'd just tell each other to night ether way he was nervous.

"Hey bro!" Nino shouted from across the courtyard, "Dude you've got to see this!" Nino wouldn't tell Adrien what was going on so he continued on being dragged by his friend. He walked into the classroom and Nino pointed at Marinette. Adrien's eyes widen at what he saw and let out a small gasp.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was wearing a Chat Noir hoodie with the pun 'Purrfect.'

"M-mari?" Marinette looked up and he eyes grew five sizes, _how is that even possible?!_

"A-adrien!?" The two teens shuffled out of the room being annoyed by both Alya and Nino asking Marinette why her hoodie was a pun 'cause she _hated_ puns. When they finally got out Mari sighed, _she is so adorable_ Adrien thought to himself. They shared a moment of awkward silence. Adrien was the first to break it.

"You're even more adorable without a mask on," he smirked a signature Chat Noir smirk.

"Well well kitty that didn't take to long not did it?" She smiled and looked up at him with her big blue-bell eyes.

"I guess not Mila- mph!" She yanked his collar smashed their lips together.

When they came apart it was even better than last night. They could have stayed like that forever, but the bell rung signaling class to start. But before they took the seats in the class room Adrien took Marinette's hand a placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Later Purrincess," he said with wink and a dopey grin on his face as he sat down.

Mari sat down at her seat with the same love sick smile. She looked at Alya and blushed, "Girl what the heck was that?" Alya said with a face of surprise.

"Oh we're dating I guess…" Ayla gaped her her best friend.

"Finally!" The girl said with glee almost jumping up and down.

Both teens for the rest of the day just stared off into space for the rest of the day. Except at twelve o'clock at night on top of the Eiffel Tower.


	2. Coup de foudre

**Coup de foudre in French means "love at first sight" I went on a kind of writing** **spree so I hope you like this weekend's one shot!**

* * *

The akuma slashed through the heroes with amounting strength. Ladybug looked up at the lasted villain and sighed _come its bad enough it's Monday_ she thought to herself. Chat was fighting at her side like always, but this akuma… something was different. It was bolder, stronger even. "You doing okay Chat?" She asked seeing how he was super tired before the battle even started. "Doing fine Milady, but we still shouldn't over do it," she nodded. She looked back up at their foe and squealed as the one in question threw a **car** at them. She was a deer in headlights for a spilt second. Then Chat saw and tackled her to the side. Alternating being on top of each other and finally stopping, and Chat fell to her left side. "You good?" He asked her. "Yeah thanks for that," he stood and smirked lending her a hand. "Of course Bugaboo."

Ladybug stood again now even more determined to crush this akuma. "Lets finish this I would love to get home," Chat nodded in agreement. He broke into a sprint and hit the akuma with his baton. "LUCKY CHARM!" A bright shower of ladybugs rained down from the sky and then fell a flashlight, "great what do I do with this?" At the same moment looked up from his concentrated fighting at face her. "I don't Milady," the akuma kicked at him- he dodged, "but please come up with something so-."

Chat was cut off by a sudden hit to the chest. "CHAT!" She raced to him only to be cut off by the weapon of the enemy that hit her Kitty. A million thoughts swirled in her head as she went into overdrive. Her mind was going a mile a minute coming up with a plan to get to Chat and defeat the akuma. She spotted the villain and sprung into action throwing her yo-yo and flickering the flashlight in the akuma's face momentarily distracting her. Ladybug snatched the bracelet from her wrist and smashed it. A black and purple butterfly came out, and with that she cleansed it of its darkness and it flew away. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Tears started to form in her eyes as she rushed over to her partner who was started to wake up because of the screaming. When she leaned over him she shook him. "Chat!? Chat! You're okay! Thank God!"

"Of course Milady I'm fi-." Ladybug didn't let him continue. She didn't know what came over her, but she kissed him full on no regrets.

Meanwhile Chat was in a puddle of goo. _She's k-kissing me, God she's so perfect_. They simply melted into each other with all the emotion they could muster. Sadly the moment was broken by a quiet, yet annoying beeping sound. They slowly pulled away from each other and looked around. It had gotten late since they started fight the akuma so the sun was setting and the Paris skyline was bright pink. Nobody was around them and they weren't out in the open.

"So you need to go?" Chat said with no assurance what so ever. "No."

"Wait really?" A dopey smile spread across his face. "Yes just seeing you hurt and just lying kind of made me realize how much you mean to me, and how much I need you." A small tear came to her eye just by imagining a world without him.

"Milady I've waited forever to hear those words, so are you ready?" She nodded timidly leaning into him and kissing him as her transformation wore off in a bright pink light.

He slowly opened his eyes as he pulled away staring into wide bluebell circles. She waited for him to say something preparing herself for the worst. Instead a third kiss was planted on her lips and a green light blinded her. She then stared into the vibrant green eyes of none other than Adrien Agreste. She slightly chuckled and stood up lending him a hand. He eagerly accepted and stood in front of her face to face leaning on to each others foreheads.

Suddenly a drop a rain came down from the dimmed sky they didn't notice in their moment. Then another, and another, and another, it started to rain full force. Still the two just stood and stared into each others eyes with shining love and hope. There was then a clap of thunder, and with that two dopey grins. In unison the two soaking wet teens say, "Coup de foudre."


	3. Peaceful Silence

**I wrote this in two days and I love it, and yes I ship these two so much... but I can never resist LadyNoir. Oh and I may do two one shots this weekend! Anyways here you go! (Remember to give prompts and ideas!)**

* * *

Nino sat there for what had felt like eons, but he didn't want to leave yet. Parisians were crowding down below the Eiffel Tower even though it was almost 10:00 at night. To Nino the streets of Paris were filled with the most beautiful music. Car horns making loud noises, people taking and walking, the subways beneath his feet. The wind on his face felt amazing as well. In his suit he was on top of the world. Suddenly the peace he'd kept for over an hour was broken be an intruder behind him. He smirked thanks to his super hero abilities he was able to know exactly who was behind him.

"Rena are you seriously trying to sneak up on me?" The boy in the green suit said without even opening his eyes.

Rena eyes widen, then placed a warm smile on her face. "Hey there I just came out for some fresh air, but instead I find a turtle on the Eiffel Tower." Carapace laughed and waved towards himself inviting her to join. She sat next to him taking in the moon and stars. Twenty minutes later the noise died down and the silence between the two was broken. "So how's life?" Rena said laying down and looking up at the sky with her hands behind her head. Nino had always been close with the vixen heroine ever since they got their miraculouses, but lately he has been feeling a bit romantic towards her. _But what about Alya?_ He liked her too, but their relationship wan't really going anywhere where as Rena seemed interested in him. He realized he had been staring off into space for a minute and Rena looked at him worryingly. "Oh ah sorry I got distracted… life is good for once what about you?" Her concern stayed on her face, but as she talked about her day she forgot. "Then my best friend tripped over her bag again and I barely caught her… are you sure you're ok?" Nino realized her was staring. He blushed and quickly turned away then he felt something familiar. "Wait did you say you're best friend tripped over her own bag?" Rena paused and gave him a skeptical look. "Um yeah what about it?"

"Well today one of my friends tripped over her bag and her best friend caught her… no no no it was just a coincidence I guess." Rena was shocked mouth slightly open. "I-i guess it is." Nino could practically feel the nervousness radiating from her. "What's wrong?" _Why did you ask that you idiot you know whats wrong she thinks you figured her out!_ Rena took a deep breathe and smiled, "O-oh nothing you kinda scared me you know… coincidences I guess." Carapace nodded in response and laid down next to her in the same position. "So you totally ship Lady and Chat right?" He said trying to lighten the mood. "Absolutely they're made for each other trust me I've seen the magic at work." She seemed pretty sure of herself.

"They're so oblivious though it hurts!"

"Agreed."

The rest of the night was spent in peaceful silence. Nino hoped it would never end. At some point they sat against the back of the structure, and Rena leaned on Carapace's shoulder more comfortable than ever before in their lives.

Little did they know just a roof top away were Ladybug and Chat Noir. They shipped their new team mates and when Ladybug stumbled upon them while on a late night you know she was going to call Chat. So in peaceful silence they sat on the roof top watching their partners. But as the night grew older the two grew tired and Chat was able to get his Lady to let him put his arm around her. Though still watching the tower and their friends they soon fell asleep in each others embraces.


	4. Cookies & Silly Kitties

**Ahhhh Marichat fluff my favorite! Have you guys watched the season 2 epodes yet? OMG I DIED WATCHING THEM! But anyways please leave suggestions on what to write next! I kind of like the story line I have here so I think I'm going to make it a separate series! Ok I'm done hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chat was jumping from roof to roof trying to clear his head. The breeze blew in his face. He just wished it could blow away his problems. His father had missed their weekly dinner for the third time in a row, and he had been damaged for so long he needed to be fixed. So there he was. He continued to wondered throughout Paris. Soon he ended up at school. A light caught his eye. _Marinette? What is she doing up it's almost midnight?!_

He leaped across the street and landed on her roof. Trying to be quiet and not seen he snuck to the side of the balcony. But of course at that moment Marinette looked up scanned her surroundings. It didn't take long for their eyes to meet. "AHH!" Marinette screamed, but then remembered how late it was and slammed her mouth shut. At the same time Chat fell off of the railing and onto his face.

"What the heck Chat?!" Marinette's heart was pounding... _what was this cat thinking?!  
_  
"I-I'm s-so sorry Princess! I was just running around and saw your light on and you sitting out here... what are you doing up so late anyways?"

"O-oh just wanted sometime to myself and it's such a beautiful night I though why not?" Chat looked at the his classmate. She was lying. He did know how he knew, but he was right. "Really? Why do I feel like you're you're lying to me?"

"I- ugh I guess you caught me." She pulled out from under her light poka dotted blanket a plate of cookies. "I-i'm not suppose to have cookies this late, and I don't know why I lied it's just you startled me and it's kind of an instinct when my parents come up." She looked up in embarrassment and smirked despite of it. In her head though she was thinking _nice cover up_. Chat still felt off, but brushed it off. "Okay purrincess I didn't mean to bother you just wondering why you up at 12:00 on a school night." Then an idea popped into his head. "But I can still tell you're parents you're up here… eating cookies." Marinette's face went to one of shock. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would… but a cookie may keep me quiet… deal?" He held out his hand with a smirk. Marinette smiled softly. "You're horrible, but yes here you go." She handed him a cookie and he shoved it in his mouth with a smile. "Hahahaha! Silly kitty!" She slapped her hand over her mouth. _Why did I say that! I've called him that as Ladybug._ Chat paused mid chew and stared and the girl in awe. _Did she just call me… no… maybe?_ He swallowed the last of his treat and blinked. "Well I guess I better be off."

"O-oh yes! Of course! Thank you for checking on me!"

"No problem purrincess!" He vaulted off of her roof with grace and landed on the school once again. Meanwhile Tikki popped out from under Mari's blanket. "Nice alibi Marinette!"

"Didn't you hear what I said Tikki!" The red bug sighed, "Yes, but it's fine I bet he didn't notice!" Little do they know he did.


	5. Soulmates

**I am so sorry I haven't written anything in TWO WEEKS! I've been super busy, but to make it up here is a longer one shot... a soulmate AU. I read a lot of AU's for this and got inspired, so enjoy! (Don't forget to give me more ideas for what to write next!)**

* * *

Marinette stumbled into the Parisian sunlight and started walking across the street. For once in her life she was early and could take her time. As she walked she couldn't help but think about the words written on her fore arm. She sighed every time she thinks about the sentence because the person that is going to say it will really love her. The words in question were the words that determined her soulmate. Not all people have them. Most think they don't exist. Because if you tell someone about it. It disappears like they were never there. So she waited for a boy to say the words written. Sure she hoped Adrien was "the one," but she wouldn't know unless he said them. She realized she was zoning out as Alya waved a hand in front of her face.

"Girl you ok?" Marinette shook her head and nodded at the brunette and smiled, "Oh! Sorry Alya I'm just really tired."

This was true. Her and Chat had patrol last night and didn't get home until 12:00 A.M. The daily patrols were tiring her out. She thought of Chat, _he's probably tired as well. Maybe I should bring cookies tonight to patrol._ She smiled to herself and made a mental note to grab a few cookies on her way out before patrol. Her mind wonders back to Chat, _what if he's your soulmate? N-no t-thats n-not possible!_ She was pulled back into reality again when Alya pinched her.

"Dang second time in the first 3 minutes of the day! New record Mari!" Marinette chuckled darkly. "Wow thanks Alya good morning to you as well." At that she swung her arm around her friends neck and laughed. "What are friends for?" She asked as they wondered into the school and to their classroom. Soon enough Adrien and Nino walked in an avid conversation.

"I mean are you not curious?" Alya's head shot up and joined their talk. "Whatcha boys talking about?" Of course Marinette was listening to the whole thing, "Y-yea what's up?" The boys looked at each other and shrugged Adrien looked around to look see if anyone was ease dropping and nodded towards Nino. The boy turned to the girls and leaned in and they did the same. Nino finally whispered, "Adrien and I were in the old section of the library yesterday and we found a book on 'The Sentences of Soulmates'"

Marinette gasped and Alya shook her head telling him to continue, "So we were just talking about who has the sentences and if they still… you know… appear." Alya gave a hearty laugh, "Of course they don't it's just a myth, folktale, and bed time story for kids. I know I've told it to my sisters!" Nino rolled his eyes and Marinette was having a panic attack. "It's nice to believe in something Alya."

"Yeah whatever."

.

.

.

.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Until patrol… When the time arrived Ladybug was jumping from roof top to roof top with some extra baggage this time. The cookies that were the bag were for Chat and she (for once) glad to have a late patrol. She needed to have some fresh air and cookies. A perfect evening. She spotted Chat on their usual rooftop right next to the Eiffel Tower leaning against the chimney poking out of the top. She softly landed on the roof and walked over to the leather cover hero. She realized he had his eyes closed. She just smiled and threw the cookie bag in his lap, resulting him to jump five feet in the air. "M-milady! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ladybug just chuckled and sat down next to him looking towards the tower. "Sorry you looked too peaceful!" He just scoffed and looked at her mumbling, "too peaceful who says that?" He looked at the bag and opened it. His eyes widen and he looked at her with eyes as big as the moon.

"You. Are. A. Goddess." Ladybug clapped her hand over her mouth and bursted out laughing rolling on the ground. "No seriously thank so so so much I needed this."

"Of course Chaton! I just thought you would be tired after last night. What are you waiting for take one!" When Chat took his first bit he melted, but as chewed he put on a kind of curious look. He swallowed and looked at his lady. This was the moment that changed everything and anything in their lives. "Bugaboo?" Without even opening her eyes that were now closed she answered him. "Yes Chat?" He looked back at the tower, "Have you ever heard of soulmate sentences?" Marinette sat up in surprise _her_ eyes now the size of the moon. "O-o-oh of course u-u-um why do you ask?" He looked at her with worry. _Why is she so frightened?_

"Oh well my friend and I were just talking about them this morning and I'm still curious." Ladybug's shoulders slumped. She again carefully leaned back into her normal position, but her heart was going a mile a minute. She took a deep breath and thought to herself, _just tell him the basics._

"Ok well the sentences can be on any part of your body. No one can know what your sentence is, or if you even have one. Only one person can know: your soulmate. Mostly because their the one that says it. I heard once that the soulmate can feel that they something important." She was letting on a little to much, but this was Chat he couldn't tell anyone about this. It would mean revealing his identity, so she continued. "The sentence is not always the first exchanged words. Some are the words that the soulmate just says out of the blue. When the words are said by your soulmate the words are said to glow and shimmer to where only the couple can see it." At that moment she realized she was rambling, but Chat was sitting across from her staring like she was a ghost.

"That was detailed." She smiled lightly and blushed, "Heh sorry I-I guess I got carried away.. I've heard a lot of stories."

"Sounds like it…" He frowned and took another cookie out of the bag. The rest of the night they sat in peaceful silence while they ate cookies, but as the pool of baked goods grew shallow they realized they needed to get home and to bed. They stood and did their fist pound. "Well goodnight Chat get home safe!" But before she could leave Chat took her hand. "Milady… even if in the future we find our soulmates." He paused and continued with uncertainty.

"Can you promise me we'll always be together?"

For the second time today she made a large gasping noise as her looked down at her fore arm. Even through her suit she could see a bright gold and sliver shimmer coming from her arm. Chat looked at her in shock. _Of course that's how she knew so much!_ The power of the glow could not be contained. Her transformation slipped from her body in a pink flash. Chat covered his eyes, but cracked open his fingers to see- Marinette. The glow died down and left the two speechless teens… well speechless. Marinette was the first to recover. She looked at the bag of cookies and let go of Chat's hand to grab one. "S-sorry I-i just have to feed Tikki." The hero saw a pinkish-red doll thing in the girl's hand- asleep _letting go of that transformation must have knocked her out_. As Marinette gave her a cookie she looked at Chat.

"I guess we're soulmates… are you ok?" Chat snapped his mouth shut and respond, "I'm ecstatic! One of my best friends is also my soulmate!?" She gave him a questioning look, "Best friend? We know each other?" Chat smiled and looked her in the eyes as he let go of his transformation revealing Adrien. Once Marinette saw who he was she pulled him into a bear hug. With tears running down her face she looked at him, "I'm so glad it's you Chaton!" Then to Adrien's surprise Marinette pulled on his shirt collar and kissed him- no regrets were spoken or thought of as Adrien kissed back full force. When they stopped the leaned against each other in the other's arms. "We'll always be together."


	6. The Best For Her

**This is loosely based off of Congratulations from the Hamilton Mixtape, so enjoy!**

* * *

One month. One month is all it took for their identities to be uncovered. Only two of the superheroes knew them all. Adrien and Alya knew everyone's alter ego. Including each others. They two had decided to keep the secret for a little longer, and with this they became better friends. But as their relationship progresses Alya realized that Adrien was flirting with both sides of Marinette. Honestly Alya was kind of mad at him for doing this to her, as in flirting with both sides of the girl her loved. Finally she made up her mind… they needed to talk.

"Hey." Alya walked next to the black leathered superhero and sat next to him. Right after Alya came to her shocking revelation she transformed and made her way to the Eiffel Tower, where her and Adrien would have a little _chat_ about once a week. After he acknowledged her presence with a slight head nod he spoke. "So what up?"

"You know the usual school, the blog, and flying around the city," he nodded again with an amused look. "Same."

"Ok enough we need to talk," suddenly Alya stood up with a serious look taking over her face. Seeing this Chat took up a similar stance except a little more scared, but he tried to hide it with a smirk, "isn't that what we're doing?" She gave a bewildered look. "I'm serious."

"I can see that." _Does he ever stop now I know how LB feels._ "We need to talk about Marinette." At that his face fell. "Don't think I haven't noticed you flirting with them both."

"What do you expect me to do?" She stood for a second in thought. In a hushed voice she said, "reveal yourself."

"W-what?" he choked out, "why?" Alya looked at the poor boy and sighed, "now I don't want you to get a big head when I say this, but I think she's falling for Chat too. And I don't want her to get hurt." Chat looked at his friend this may get heated,

"What in the world makes you think I would her!?" He's voice was started to get louder with each word he said, so of course Alya countered. "I don't think you would hurt her! She is just so emotionally confused right now she could get hurt! You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind! She's a beautiful human being and she deserves the best of anything."

Adrien held back tears as he spoke, "are you saying I'm not the best for her?" Alya took a step back surprised. "Of course not you are the best for her! You two are soulmates! That's why she's so torn! That's why you need to tell her the truth!" She heaved a sigh, a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. She didn't realize she was so stressed about this.

"You don't know do you?" Alya suddenly asked after minutes of silence. "Know what?" Chat asked still in shock of their conversation, "She loves you." Chat looked at her with wide eyes, "R-really?" Alya just nodded and smirked finally sitting and leaning against the tower. Chat following her lead except with a little less grace.

"I love her." Chat simply said. "Is that so?" Alya opened one of her closed eyes and looked at him. "Yes… I-i love her!" Alya nodded pleased with herself, but Adrien got a little too excited. "I LOVE HER!" He screamed so loud he scared nearby pigeons. "Agreste you have got to take a chill pill, or go tell her." Chat nodded. "Thank you Alya! You're the best!"

"I do try my best."

* * *

Chat leaped from the Eiffel Tower, but not after giving Rena a smile and nod. "Good luck Chat!" Continuing on his quest to secure his lady's heart he ran faster than ever before. All he could think about was Marinette. _My lady, princess, bugaboo I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'm ready to reveal myself._

He soon found himself standing on Marinette's balcony unsure of what to do next. Her light was on and she was awake. _Should I just knock- on her window?_ He sighed a now nervous wreck and knocked. Minutes later after he heard a little whisper and Marinette's voice. He knew it was her kwami, so of course when she opened her window she acted like she was alone. When she opened the window with a look of uncertainty his heart rate sky rocketed. How could someone look so perfect in Pj's?

"C-chat Noir?! What are you doing here?"

Chat took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. "O-ok I know I should have told you this sooner, but i-i k-know you're L-ladybug."

Her face fell she looked like she was about to punch him. "And?" That was not what he expected… he thought she'd at least punch him or something. She stood there with a questioning expression trying to figure out how the tomcat found her out.

"I want to reveal myself because I've realized after finding out who you were that I-I love you. Both sides of you Marinette or Ladybug I love you both." Marinette could feel a slight blush creeping up her neck as Chat spoke. She had briefly come to the conclusion just yesterday that she loved Adrien and Chat. Realization came upon her when she realized she would have to choose. But how could she?

"I don't know what to say Chat… I think I love you too, but I do love someone else as well."

"Milady I already solved both of our problems."

"What do you me-" She was about to continue when a flash of green light shined from Chat, _This cat is crazy,_ Marinette thought. Still when the light disappeared and she slowly opened her eyes to see none other than, "A-adrien?" Adrien smiled.

"Yes Milady?"

"You sneaky cat! This makes so much sense!" She laughed at herself and wrapped her arms around him in a ferocious bear hug. Adrien blushed from head to toe and hugged her back full force. They stayed like that for a while until Marinette asked Adrien if he wanted to come inside, and of course he gladly accepted and entered the room.

* * *

Alya sighed- she had followed Chat from the Eiffel Tower and watched him make his romantic gesture. But with the two lovebirds now inside she couldn't watch her ship set sail, so she wondered back to the tower sat in the same spot. Planning an even bigger gesture for her and Nino when she told him she knew he was Carapace.


End file.
